Freaking Out 2 - Jenny's Revenge!
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Sequel of Freaking Out. After 13 years, Jenny has not forgotten Sky, and she wants him back, turning Bloom on a statue. Will the Winx can undo the spell, or just Sky can? RATED T BUT AFTER CAN CHANGE TO M.
1. Chapter 1

**Freaking Out 2 - Jenny's Revenge.**

** Chapter 1 - The beginning.**

Bloom and Sky married. It was hard for her to get pregnant. So much. After lots and lots of passionate and wild nights, she got pregnant. But it was not only a girl. And yes, two girls. Twins. Skyller, because it was much like her father, and Anne, it was more like her mother.

Skyller is blonde with blue eyes and the most exciting, bolder, more feisty, more bossy, more sporty and more impulsive and angry and stubborn. But she has a golden heart. And she is passionate about bacon.

Anne is the redhead with cyan eyes and is more calm, more interested in fashion, smarter, more vain, more patient, more delicate and more serious, and she is in love with cupcake.

They have 12 years. The two are princesses. While their parents, they are still the same and does not seem to age.

It's time to wake up. Bloom and Sky need to prepare the birthday of the twins. Meanwhile, the twins are asleep. One of the real stewards called it.

"Princess Anne and Princess Skyller?" The butler said knocking.

"What?" Skyller said sleepily. Anne turned to the side.

"It's time to wake up!" The butler said.

"If I'm going to have bacon" Skyller said sleepily.

"But here is bacon and cupcakes also" The butler lied to the two princesses get up.

"BACON?" Skyller shouted sitting in bed quickly.

"CUPCAKE?" Anne shouted sitting too. The two girls looked at each other and ran to the door. Anne opened the door with a big smile.

"Where's the bacon?" Skyller said looking to the butler up and down.

"It was just to wake you highness" Butler said and Skyller violently closed the door.

"HOW HE CAN DO IT WITH MY STOMACH?" Skyller screamed with rage and she threw herself on the bed. Anne is in the same place looking for completely stressed sister.

"You cant handle without getting a unit of bacon right?" Anne said putting her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"OF COURSE NOT! THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY IT'S BACON!" Skyller shouted.

"Bacon ne valent pas une vie!" Anne said.

"Oh Anne, stop speaking French!" Skyller said impatiently.

"I'm going down to have my breakfast" Anne said.

"Wait!" Skyller said.

"What?"

"Take me with you!" Skyller said reaching out.

"Uff! You're lazy so much!" Anne said sternly and she walked to the bathroom.

**_After 20 minutes ... in the throne room ... _**

"Anne ... Skyller!" Bloom said seeing the two young princesses.

"How do you feel today?" Sky asked smiling at them.

"Good" Anne said walking over to her parents, seated in the royal velvet armchairs.

"And you Skyller?" Sky asked.

"Ignoring stay in a tight dress like this, wear crystal platform shoes that hurt, and being deceived by a lie of bacon, yes I'm fine" Skyller said walking to her father.

"Happy birthday girls!" Bloom and Sky said together.

"Oh .. I forgot about that!" Anne and Skyller said together.

Bloom and Sky laughed. Skyller sat on her father's lap. Anne sat on her mother's lap.

"We spent 13 years together." Anne said.

"13 years of bacon" Skyller said and everyone laughed, incluse the guards.

"13 years of brotherhood" Anne said.

"13 years ... crazy!" Skyller said. Bloom looked at Sky.

"13 years without Jenny" She moves her mouth without sound.

"Oh yeah" Sky did the same.

"Phil, this could take my two princesses?" Sky said. Anne Skyllejs and looked at him.

"Present?" They said together.

"Yes, this." Bloom said. Phill gave the king two medium boxes.

"What is?" Skyller said rising from Sky's lap, Anne did the same.

"Open and find" Sky said looking at Bloom. Skyller and Anne opened their gifts. Skyller gained a blue iPhone 5C. Anne gained a pink iPhone 5C.

"Thank you!" Anne and Skyller said together, looking for the parents.

"Oh girls, this was a gift from your father. My gift is this" said Bloom showing a plastic case in the form of bacon for Skyller and a plastic case with many cupcakes for Anne.

"Oh Mom, thank you" Anne said smiling. Skyller said nothing. She crouched quietly to sit on the floor.

"It's the perfect case for me" said Skyller wonder.

**_Night...at birthday ball ... _**

Skyller wore a light blue dress with golden handles. Anne wore a lilac dress with silver handles. The only thing missing is for them descend Anne decide what color nail enamel wear.

"Hurry up! This is a waste of time!" Skyller said impatiently.

"Calm sis" Anne said ending by glitter nail.

After that, they went down the stairs. They met Steven and Bryan, the twins. Who are the children of Stella and Brandon. Steven is blond and Bryan is brune.

"Steven ..." Anne said approaching him. She loves him so much. But she dosen't knows that he loves her too. They are best friends.

"Hey Anne ... Anne?" Steven said amazed to her beauty.

"Hey Bryan" Skyller waved at him. She also likes him and he likes her, but they never said it to each other.

"Hey Skyller" Bryan said smiling. She loves that smile.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting something. Your Highnesses, need to go" Butler said.

"Oh .. then we talk" Anne said and Skyller and she left.

"Hey, we also have to go!" Bryan said and they ran after.

"King Brandon and Queen Stella of Solaria with Prince Bryan and Prince Steven" The announcer said and Stella, Brandon, Bryan and Steven walked down the stairs.

"King Roy and Queen Aisha of Andros with Prince Roy Junior and Princess Merlie" The announcer said and Roy, Aisha, Roy Jr. and Merlie down the stairs.

"King Thoren and Quenn Daphne of Domino with Princess Emily, Princess Sandy and Prince Nick" The announcer said and Thoren, Daphne, Emily, Sandy and Nick down the stairs.

"And your royal majesty King Sky, Queen Bloom and birthdays princeses, Princess Anne and Princess Skyller" The announcer said and Bloom, Sky, Anne and Skyller down the stairs with a round of applause.

Anne gown stumbled and almost fell on the floor. Luckily, Steven was there at the right time. They looked at each other, smiled and blushed.

Then yes the party started. The twins danced, made friends, stained ...until...

"Wow, Sky may have had two beautiful girls. But I bet he avoids sex with me" A mysterious person behind a tree said. This person wore a black cloak (Equals Death). His/her face was covered. One could be seen the glow of rage his/her blue eyes. She entered the castle.

**_ With the Winx ... _**

"Wow Bloom, this party was really amazing" Stella said smiling.

"Thank you Stella. A week from now, are the boys right? 14 years, right?" Bloom said taking another sip of her wine.

"13 years without you was awesome!" The Winx heard one person say.

They turned back and saw the person in the black coat.

"Who are you? I dont remember inviting you to the party" Bloom said with doubt.

"Of course not" said the mysterious person and he/she removed the hood that covered his/her head

**End of Chapter...kidding!**

"It cant be ... Jenny ...?" Aisha said shocked. The Winx also clashed.

"It is time to reclaim what was mine Bloom!" Jenny said turning the air fairy. She is a gray blue clothes with a round pendant with a bow inside and jackboot.

"It's time to say goodbye to their good nights Bloom!" Jenny said as she threw a air ball at Bloom, who dodged the attack. The Specalists were running up to them.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Sky asked worried about his wife.

"I am. But we need to take the kids here" Bloom said.

"Looks like you need a helping hand Bloom!" Jenny said smirking.

"Anne, are you ready?" Skyller asked about to turn into Winx.

"Yes" Anne replied.

Skyller is the fairy of precious jewels and wisdom. Her strongest stone is diamond. She wears a cyan top and skirt of the same. She also wears a bracelet and a diamond necklace. Anne is a fire fairy and love. She wears pink top with red accents and a skirt of the same. She also wears a necklace with a heart pendant and a bracelet full of hearts.

"Stupid Girls. Really think have a chance against me?" Jenny said and she laughed.

"GIRLS, GO ROOM, NOW!" Bloom shouted.

"But mom ..." Anne tried to prevent.

"NOW!" Bloom said. The girls hid under the table.

"Say goodbye Bloom!" Jenny said deflecting an attack and his secret weapon Bloom reached.

Bloom turned into a statue of a sheep. Her face remained the same, only the face. But her eyes were closed.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Jenny laughed and she disappeared. She left a message. Sky took the note and read it.

"Now you will not have anyone to satisfy your sexual desires" Sky read in his mind.

"We need a way to cure Bloom!" Stella said taking a small statue of sheep in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Here is the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!<span>**

**Annie... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freaking Out 2 **

**Chapter 2 - The search for a cure.**

"We need to find an antidote to Bloom back!" Sky said taking a small figurine of sheep Stella's arms .

Sky led the twins to their room. He told the group that They could stay in the guest room. He returned to his room and stood there, looking closely at the statue.

"I'll find a cure my love, I swear by my life" said Sky giving a kiss on the head of a small statue of sheep. He put his pajamas and he lay dreaming.

**_The next day ..._**

Sky woke to the sound of something falling on the floor. He sat breathless fright. He looked at the statue. She is on the golden commode room. Sky was confused. He stood up and went to the room of his daughters.

"Girls, what ..." Sky said but before he could finish, he was almost hit by a shoe. He got down on time.

"GIRLS!" Sky shouted sternly. Skyller and Anne looked frightened for him.

"Good morning daddy ..." Skyller said slowly with a cute smile

"What's happening?" Sky asked confused looking at the room. He's all messy.

"Hmm .. is that ... we ... we ... just ... arranging ..." Anne said smiling innocently.

"Arranging? And this noise?" Sky said angrily.

"Sorry Daddy" Anne said and Skyller sadly looking at the floor.

"Okay, but pack up this mess" Sky said and he left the room. Skyller sighed. Anne fell into bed tired. Skyller used magic and tidied the room.

**SKY'S POV **

I walked back to my room. I caught the sheep statue, and started talking to it because I knew Bloom is here. I sat on the bed and put the figurine on my lap. I stared at her, if she herself were here ... in my lap ... kissing me ... I need her!

"Your majesty? King and Queen of Domino ask your presence in the throne room" Phill said.

I put my real clothes and I went down to the throne room. I took the statuette for Bloom. I arrived in the throne room with the Winx and Specialists.

"Hey!" I said sitting in the chair of King.

"Hey Sky, we have a solution to help Bloom back to being a human!" Flora said smiling.

"How?" I asked surprised.

"We need to golden flower" Flora said.

"Golden Flower?" I asked confused. I've never heard of it.

"Golden Flower is a flower that only exists in Linphea, and only two exist in this universe" Flora said and everyone was scared. I also freaked out. She walked over to me.

"We must go, we must seek. If we dont find the flower to the sun by the third day, or tomorrow, it will be like this forever" Daphne said sadly.

"So ... we go!" I said giving the statue carefully to Phill.

**NOBODY'S POV **

Sky, the Winx and the Specialists were to Linphea. Sky left a note for the kids.

'_Kids, behave. We went out for only 1 day. Tomorrow we're back. Remember, obey Phill ... hugs ... your parents!_ '

Skyller and Anne down the stairs, accompanied by their friends.

"Phill, Where's daddy?" Skyller said looking around.

"He came out, in fact, your father and mother left" Phill said.

"But what will we do?" Anne said looking around.

"You can eat your breakfast" Phill said.

"Wait, there's bacon?" Skyller asked and Phill nodded.

"Bacon!" Skyller yelled running to the kitchen. Phill nearly left the statuette of Queen fall. He managed the time. Preteens ran after her.

**_In Linphea ... _**

" Wow! Linphea changed so much!" Tecna said admiring the place.

"Wow" said Stella admired.

"Well .. that flower should stay in the Dark Forest" Flora said thoughtfully.

"Dar ... dar...dark ... Forest?" Stella said confused.

"Calm down Stella, The Forest's name this it , but dont have beings harm" Flora said enjoying the smell of a plant.

"So ... a flower is within this forest?" Stella said and she saw a Forest, Near Them.

" Yes! Must go!" Aisha said run to the Forest.

**_In the castle ... _**

Phill is impatient already and neither day started right. As children of 13 and 14 years are making a dolly in the castle. Even the guards Location: not bear it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" Phill screamed and all looked to them.

"What is it Phil?" Steven said laughing.

"SILENCE! I DONT WANT HEAR MORE A VOICE, NOBODY MORE RUNS, EVERYBODY FOR GAME ROOM!" Phil shouted impatiently.

"But ..." Skyller tried.

"NOW!" Phill screamed and Everybody is scared. Everybody walked up to the Games Room.

The Boys and Skyller, exept Steven, are Playing videogames.

The girls were watching TV.

_**With Anne and Steven ...**_

He sat next to Anne. Anne blushed realizing that he sat on the side of her.

"Anne ..." Steven sighed feeling a delicious fragrance of her.

"Hey Steven" Anne said shyly.

"Are you...okay?" Steven said approaching her.

"I am" Anne said and she blushed. Steven was shy and he sats next to her, but at the same time, very happy to be at her side.

"Steven, someone loves you. ...?" Anne asked timidly.

"Yes ... and she's a lovely person and more, more perfect of the all world" Steven said. Anne felt her heart broke on pieces.

"Oh ... Hmm ... then" said Anne sadly. Steven saw her sadness.

"Can I give you a thing?" Steven said.

"Of course!" Anne said.

"Close your eyes" Steven said. Anne closed her eyes. Steven kissed her.

"Steven ... What ... What was THAT?" Anne said shocked.

"You're the only girl that. I love you from the first day that I saw you" Steven said and Annie smiled.

She kissed him with passion. Skyller cleared her throat. They separated and stained.

"What seems a heiress to Solaria" Bryan said and all laughed.

**_In Forest ... _**

This group are looking 2 Days Linpheneses to the flower. Sky never would give up. Nobody sleeps, nobody eats something and nobody said much. They kept going, Brandon stumble at a stone.

"ARG!" Brandon shouted.

"Honey, are you okay?" Stella said going to him .

"I fall in a stone that was in my way!" Brandon said indignantly.

"Hey, what is that light side of the stone?" Sky said pointing to a light.

"It's ... the flower!" Flora said running up to her. When she would take a flower, a black light picked first.

"What was it?" Daphne asked.

"This me stupid fairy!" Jenny said with a flower appearing in her hand.

"JENNY! GIVE ME THIS FLOWER! NOW!" Sky screamed in anger and despair.

"Hmm ... let me think ... no!" Jenny said and a smirk took over her face. She threw a flower in the ground. She lifted her foot about to crush the flower.

"Okay: Dont you make it!" Sky said sternly. Jenny was going down the leg, but Stella, she is on her Winx now, struck Jenny with a light power.

"ARG! You. How dare you?" Jenny growled throwing power of air over Stella.

Brandon defended it with a sword.

"NOBODY TOUCHING MY WIFE!" He yelled. A battle began.

Jenny is about Sky kill her with his sword.

"Sky, dont make it, think in our times together ..." Jenny said with sad face. Sky started a feeling bad about that.

"SKY, KILLS HER NOW!" Helia yelled. Sky dropped the sword and Jenny grinned.

"Never you will see your Bloom again, idiot king!" Jenny said walk to the flower.

"Do not!" Stella screamed but was hit by Jenny. She stepped in bloom, crushing every bit of it.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Daphne shouted.

"Too late!" Jenny said laughing like a witch.

"I'm stupid " Sky said closing his eyes strongly.

"Bye bye, idiots!" Jenny said disappearing.

"What now?" Tecna said looking pair flower.

**Alessa Beckett Castle: Yes, Jenny it is and she always will be ... until die! **

**jaymone0307: yes, this is true! **

**Ashlynn: Sorry not update. But this here. **

**Thanks to everyone who read that chapter, a big hug ... get well!  
><span>**

**Annie... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freaking Out 2 - Jenny's Revenge.**

**Chapter 3 - Hope. **

"The flower ..." Sky whispered to himself. He ran to it.

"Now there is only one in the universe!" Stella said sadly.

"No. .. flower life can still be brought back" Flora said.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on a spell, a green aura enveloped her. The aura then wrapped the flower withers and crushed on the floor. Flora felt dizzy and fainted, luckily, Helia take her in time. The flower began to form more beautiful, exactly as before. Its golden petals and its crystals pollen glittered in the air.

"The flower!" Musa said smiling. Sky looked up and saw the flower flying. The flower placed in the Sky's hands.

"We have to go back to Eraklyon! Look! Sunsets!" Tecna said opening a portal. Everyone went through the portal. They left the throne room. Phill is with the statue of Bloom on his arms.

"Phill!" Sky running up to him yelling. He grabs the statue and put the flower on her head.

Already missing just 1 minute to sundown. Everyone feared that this would not work. Skydh made one last looked at the statue. "Please ... please ... it works ..." He whispered to himself.

The flower suddenly began to glow a glow that even Stella could see. Sky fell to the ground. He felt something heavier than the statue in his arms. When the glow stopped, he opened his eyes and he saw Bloom.

"Bloom?" He said he was surprised.

"Bloom!" The Winx said together.

"Hey guys!" Bloom said smiling.

"Bloom?" Sky repeated and she looked at him, this time more radiant.

"Sky!" She said and she hugged him. They gave a long kiss, which was interrupted by Riven. They raised floor and blush.

"Phill, call the children" Bloom ordered. Phill obeyed. After a few minutes, pre-teens ran to them.

"Mom! Dad!" Skyller and Anne said together. They ran to their parents. Bloom, Sky, Skyller and Anne took a group hug.

"Oh .. happy family ... maybe not for long!" A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Anne told us snuggling her father's arms.

"I your little redhead!" Jenny said appearing in a gale.

"JENNY" Bloom shouted angrily.

"Hey redhead pathetic!" Jenny said approaching of Bloom.

"Stay away from my wife and my daughters!" Sky growled drawing his sword.

"Let me think ... NO!" Jenny said throwing a ball of air over Skyller.

"SKYLLER" Bloom yelled running to her.

"Mom ..." Skyller moaned to trying to lift off the ground.

"Skyller ... I'm here" Bloom said hugging her. Skyller laid her cheek on Bloom's shoulder.

"I will kill you!" Bloom shouted still hugging Skyller.

"Good luck!" Jenny said sarcastically. Bloom growled and wrapped an orange aura.

"Oh .. you nervous?" Jenny said with derision.

"Leave them alone!" Sky said attacking her with a stroke of his sword. She was invisible.

"Where'd she go?" Sky said looking around. Anne hid behind him.

"Boo" Jenny said hitting him with a strong air attack.

"ARG!" Sky screamed falling to the ground.

"SKY!" Bloom shouted. She could not run to him because she is with Skyller in her arms, who is hurt.

"Now you stupid redhead!" Jenny said referring to Anne. Anne took a few steps back with fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" Daphne yelled throwing a fireball. Jenny turned off the fireball with carbon dioxide.

"Where was I?" Jenny said moving closer to Anne. A light flashed in front of her.

"What ..." Jenny said confused.

The light was ...

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

22

23

24

25

26

27

28

29

30

31

32

33

34

Diaspro.

"Stay away from her!" Diaspro reaching Jenny said with a strong attack sapphire.

"Diaspro?" All the Winx and Specialists said they were surprised.

"Let alone of Anne Diaspro!" Sky growled. Diaspro ignored him. She launched three attacks followed to Jenny.

"ARG!" Jenny said pounding on the wall. Diaspro approached her with various jewels around her.

"I'll be back!" Jenny said disappearing.

"Diaspro, what you doing here?" Daphne growled in anger. Diaspro ignored him and ran to Bloom.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sky shouted.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Diaspro said helping Skyller to rise.

"Skyller! Stay away from her!" Sky said and Skyller ran to him. Bloom rose with the help of Diaspro.

"Diaspro ... as ... time!" Bloom said and they hugged.

"Wait! Wait! I'm dreaming or Bloom and Diaspro hug?" Stella said rubbing her eyes.

"In fact, 14 years ago, Diaspro and I met in the forest and so turned friends" Bloom said smiling.

"So ... Diaspro ... don't you love me?" Sky said.

"Yes, I don't love you" Diaspro said quietly. Everyone except Bloom and her sighed.

**_The next day ... in the meeting room ... _**

All kings and queens and former kings and queens are here too. Children are in the game room.

"So ... Jenny is the new threat of the Magical Dimension?" Ex King Oritel said. Thoren took his place as king and Daphne took over from Ex Queen Marion.

"Yes, and we have a new ally" Bloom said and the doors opened, revealing Diaspro, who is wearing a white dress with red flowers.

"Diaspro?" All ex kings and ex queens said. Diaspro sat between Daphne and Stella.

"So ... we need to defeat Jenny soon because the person she most wants is to kill Bloom" Sky said looking at her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>jaymone0307: yes, but in the end, he ends up doing a super important part in story.<br>**

**Ashlynn: Thank you. And when the word 'Bloom' is with uppercase letter B, will Bloom, the character. if with 'b', tiny, will be referred to flower.**

** Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Anne... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freaking Out 2**

**The love spell. **

**_On the night ..._**

Bloom is walking in the halls of the castle. It's late and everyone is already in their rooms. Bloom passed in the room of her daughters, who are sleeping peacefully. She smiled and gave a kiss on the Skyller's forehead and the other on the Anne's forehead. She smiled once more before closing the door.

She went to her room. She's exhausted. She usually stays on the balcony looking at the stars with her husband. She entered the small balcony and saw Sky sitting on small sofa, eating strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"C'mon" he said. She went to him and she sat on his lap.

"Thank you Sky" She said smiling.

"For what?"

"For have saved me ... Jenny, for always being to my side ..."

Sky smiled. "You're welcome"

"Do you want a strawberry?" He asked.

"Hmm ... I want" She said.

He dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and put it in her mouth. She also picked up a strawberry. She dipped in chocolate and bit a piece only. She approached her face to his. He bit the other piece. They touched the forehead of each other while savoring the sweet taste of strawberry sour medium. He kissed her deeply. She kissed back. He put the pot of strawberry on the small glass table. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go.

"You ... want ... finish ... this ... on ... our ... room?" He said between kisses. She stopped kissing him.

"I want" she whispered seductively in his ear. He smiled and took her on his lap. He put her on the bed and slowly kissed her passionately. His romantic evening and sooooooo hot.

**_Two hours later ..._**

"Sky ..." Bloom said breathlessly.

"What is love?" He panted.

"I love you, and I can not ever live without you" She said leaning her forehead on his.

She is on top of him. Her heavy breaths, their sweaty bodies of excitement, but love remains the same. She slowly lowered herself a bit. She laid her head on his chest.

"I love you" he whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too" She said closing her eyes slowly. He also closed his eyes and fell asleep both.

**_The next day ... _**

The door of their room opened. Bloom yawned and turned to the side.

"Is she asleep?" A girl's voice said.

"Mom ... Dad?" Skyller said climbing into bed.

"Hmm ... what was ... aaaaahhhhh" Bloom shouted scared. She is naked and her daughters are seeing her naked.

"Girls ... what are you do here ?" She asked breathlessly through because of the scare.

"Grandma Samara asked to call you and Dad" Anne said climbing into bed and getting to the Skyller's side.

"Okay, your father and I are already going" Bloom said. The girls left the room. She sat up.

"Sky" Bloom said. He continued sleeping.

"Sky!" She said shaking him.

"SKY!" She screamed and he quickly sat down.

"What? Are you okay? Something happen?" He gasped and sat up quickly.

"Calm down ... it's okay ... We need to raise" Bloom said calming him.

"Oh ... that's okay ..." said Sky rising. Bloom blushed deeply.

"What?" Sky asked noticing her blush.

"You are ..."

"I'm ...?"

"You're naked ..." She said hiding her face so he would not see her blush.

"Hey ... don't need to hide from me, I love seeing you blush" he said and she looked into his eyes.

"Oh really?" She said smiling a little.

"Really" he said and kissed her. She said the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He took her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

He put her in the tub and locked the door. He opened the hot tap of the tub and put some foam on the water. He stepped into the tub and put her in his lap. She looked into his eyes and he into hers. They smiled and made a passionate kissed.

**_After a while ..._**

Sky and Bloom left the bathroom. She wore her dress **(on profile) **and put on his clothes King** (on profile).** Bloom and Sky descended the stairs to the dining room, which is being served breakfast. They came into the room and sat on the tips.

"Morning Bloom, Morning Sky" Stella greeted them.

"Morning Stella" Bloom said.

"I asked the girls to call you because Diaspro has a plan" Samara said.

"Jenny definitely will want to make a lot of love, and she only needs the rose of love, which is the royal garden" Diaspro said.

"And what we do ...?" Aisha said.

"We need to protect the rose bed to prevent her from doing a lot of love" Diaspro said.

"After breakfast, we go to bed of roses" Sky said and everyone agreed.

All finished breakfast and went to the royal garden, along with the children.

"Anne, look! Flowers with color of bacon!" Skyller said.

"WILL YOU NOT TO THINK OF FOOD IN?" Anne shouted impatiently.

"At least think of something" Skyller muttered, but unfortunately Anne listened.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Anne said irritably.

"Girls, stop!" Bloom serious said and they stopped fighting. Anne stuck her tongue out to Skyller and Skyller stuck her tongue out to Anne.

"Those are the roses of love" Flora said pointing to a bed with pink roses. Its pollen is golden.

The Winx, the Specialists and the children had been in custody almost the entire day. Bloom fell into Sky's arms. She is so tired to have slept almost 3 PM. He wrapped his arm around her and made her snuggle up in if chest.

"Looks like I got a bad time" They heard Jenny say.

"Ready!" Diaspro yelled for everyone. Sky woke Bloom.

Jenny showed up wearing a very ordinary clothes. Her breasts were covered only with some small pieces of black leather. It was a leather swimsuit, which was just near the vagina. On her feet there leather boots and her head to an arc of cat ears. All hillock is stuck.

"Sky, you can't not want my body and want her body" Jenny said pointing to Bloom.

"WINX MYTHIX"

"Do you really think your stupid power is no match for me I have the strength to destroy you all!" Jenny said launching a storm of air. (_Children are inside the greenhouse to protect_).

"SUCKER ... THE WIND ..." Flora screamed and the wind stopped.

"Grr! I hate when you end up with my air!" Jenny said launching an attack in Flora. She used the shield, which eventually failed.

"Flora!" Aisha and Helia said running up to her.

"Are you okay?" Helia said helping her stand up.

"I am" Flora said.

'_Hmm ... if I make clones, maybe I can pick only one petal of the rose_' Jenny thought.

"Cloning" She said and appeared several clones.

"Attack!" Jenny said and the horde of Jennys. Everyone was distracted ending the Jennys, who forgot the true.

Jenny went and got a rose. She took the bottle of love spell and threw the rose petal inside. She mixed the antidote and smiled. She walked to Sky. He could not see it because his back is turned.

"Boo!" Jenny said holding his neck. He dropped his sword.

"SKY!" Bloom flying until he cried. Jenny left a drop of antidote fall into his mouth. He stopped trying to react.

"Sky! Are you ..."

"I hate you" He said to Bloom.

"What?" She said confused.

"I hate you, I hate you!" He said taking his sword.

"Now my dear Sky, we go to our house, I need a wild night" Jenny said slyly. Sky and she disappeared into a portal.

"He hates me" said Bloom falling tears. Everyone returned to the castle.

Nightfall. Bloom is on the sofa, alone, eating strawberries dipped in chocolate. Every living what she eats, she misses him more.

"Mommy?" Skyller said slowly opening the door.

"Oh dear ... Hey!" She said forcing a smile.

"There needs to force a smile" Anne said sitting beside her.

"Yeah, you got us" said Skyller sitting on her other side.

"Oh girls ... I wanted to help you" Bloom said.

"What kind of help?" Anne asked.

"I want you to help me eat this pot of strawberry chocolates" The two girls smiled.

"Who is eating the last of the ultra sapo!" Skyller said and she, Anne and her mother had a magical and chocolatey night!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ashlynn: I'll do it, and I started with Sky. Thank you!<br>**

**PAOE1fan: I understand, and if you think this is a broken computer, annoy with my hahaha.**

** HelloWinxClubfan: Wow, this touched my heart. I thank you for being one of your favorites.**

** Ashlynn: no problem!**

** Guys, I'll take one vacation to write on FanFiction. I lose most of my time writing on the iPad, and I need to have a social life outside of the internet. I'll spend this holiday weekend, but next time I'll be back with our episodes. **

**And vote on my new poll, just visit my profile! **

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	5. Author's note (I know it's boring)

**Lovely fans...**

**My school back, and I'm FULL of homework. So... In two weeks I'll out. Sorry if I make you sad. **

**A big hug... Get well!**

**Annie :)**


End file.
